Of all the Wandering Gods
by Mountain King
Summary: What I would call a missing scene from the end of Season 3. Spoilers for this short piece of work.


Of all the Wandering Gods  
Introduction:-

Ahh "Last of the Time Lords". A great episode with plot holes similar to that great rip in the last episode. Kinda a shame that. Sorry my sense of humour sometimes gets the better of me. The point is, as a long time fan, there was one plot point mentioned but then fobbed off with a half answer. I think it adds a bit more gravitates to the "death" of the Master.

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters used just about everything is owned by the great BBC and the writers

* * *

The Doctor shooed Martha and Jack away before grinning at them. 'I'm fine really, give me a few days to fix the TARDIS. Everything's fine.'

'But Doctor I can help... Jack started but he had already closed the door.

Folding his long coat up and with a grim face the Doctor looked at the devastated control room. It would never work again. The damage the Master did, then Captain Jack destroying the paradox engine could never be repaired. Perhaps with time the TARDIS could re-grow the control room but it would need its own timeline to do so. No quick hops a few thousand years in the future to pick it up. There was no way to fix it at all.

He began ripping cable after cable out of the burnt husk of the control column. The Doctor winced as the final cable exploded out of it's housing and the vast red glow across the TARDIS died.

The whole Time And Relative Dimension In Space was dark. Or so it looked. Picking up his coat again the Doctor walked away, deeper into the TARDIS. Like a single heart beat the gentle golden glow pulsed, becoming stronger and brighter with every flare. Turning corner after corner, in a maze of endless passages the Doctor ran a finger across a dirty white wall. 'Really must dust more often.'

Eventually the white corridors cracked and broken back into the natural golden corral. Another corner, another room and he threw his coat over a high curving column and made his way to the great central tower. Spinning the console around he tapped it and a new TARDIS control room sprang to life. 'Much better.'

Punching, sometimes kicking, some of the controls they eventually worked and the familiar police phone box doors began to morph out of the wall.

There were many reasons he travelled, always moving on. Mostly because he hated the fame and the glamour. Partly because he didn't want to be noticed but there was also those times he remembered the little things. The big things, oh the big things were easy. No regrets for them, he made those decisions. It was the little things he didn't decide he ran from.

* * *

'Brother, brother! Father's coming!' the sandy haired child tripped over his own feet. His dark haired brother helped him back to his feet with a wry laugh.

'Brother you could have just shouted, you know how you are with running.'

'but... but...' he panted 'Your of age! You can be the greatest and fathers coming to pick you up!' the younger boy rushed, out of breath. His excitement written boldly across his face.

The other boy smiled and stood on the balcony, under the vast city globe. They were high on the shining planet, looking over the Wild Continent of Endeavour. 'Yes, I can be the greatest can't I?'

'And I'll be with you, when I'm old enough. The brothers, grandsons of Rassalon, together looking down on the galaxy. The things we can do!'

'The things we can do. Together we could change the universe.'

* * *

Shaking the past from his head the Doctor could taste the tears he couldn't remember crying. The Grandsons of Rassalon. Foolish dreams of children more than a thousand years ago on a planet that couldn't be said to have existed anymore. Wiping his face the Doctor hung his head 'Father always did like you more.' He whispered before standing up and heading to the newly formed door.

'That didn't take long.' Martha frowned at him as he left the TARDIS

Jack tilted his head; 'You got a speed function on your screwdriver these days?'

With a careless kick he pushed the door open; 'What can I say but; I'm brilliant!' Flashing a thousand megawatt smile the Doctor let the doors close. 'Come on then.' he hopped past the two gawking people and moved on. 'Onwards and upwards I always say. Now where is that hand?'

End


End file.
